The inventon relates to a signalling conductor. Signalling conductors are frequently used in cables for signalling when liquid has been penetrated into the cable.
According to an earlier proposal, an electrically conducting wire is included in a cable, which mainly comprises light guides, which wire is at the same time used for signalling liquid, such as ground water, which may have penetrated into the cable. From a production technical point of view the inclusion of electric conductors with a plurality of optical conductors arranged in a cable encounters difficulties.